


desperate much?

by orphan_account



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, kinda works with any au, lots of sin, sorry this exists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: heather mcnamara and veronica sawyer meet up to study.both of them have other intentions.





	desperate much?

"So," Heather McNamara stuttered. "History test tomorrow. We should get to studying."

Heather and Veronica both knew that it was completely out of character for McNamara to voluntarily study. Maybe if she was forced, yes, but she would never invite anyone over specifically to study. That is, until today.

Veronica nodded, opening her textbook.

Heather broke the silence. "Uh... should we go over the Revolutionary War again? You know... and, uh... colonization?"

Veronica laughed. She couldn't help it. When Heather looked at her like she was crazy, Veronica just came out with it.

"Why'd you invite me over to study? You're doing fine in history!"

Heather blushed. Madly, ten shades of red, eyes darting to the ground. Veronica smiled.

"Well," Veronica continued. "If we're not here to study... are we here to do something else?"

Heather kept blushing, growing redder at a rapid pace.

And Veronica knew that was her cue. She stood up, pulling Heather to standing, and kissed her. Softly, gently, perfectly.

Without missing a beat, Heather pushed her away. Veronica began to spit out an apology, but before she could speak, she saw Heather removing her blazer and tossing it aside. Veronica mimicked that motion, and before she could comprehend it, Heather had pushed her onto her bed and was straddling her.

"Jesus, Heather," Veronica said. "Desperate much?"

And Heather smiled, nodding rapidly, before pulling Veronica into another kiss, this one harder and rougher. Veronica wrapped her arms around Heather's torso, and Heather's hands flew to Veronica's hair, quickly becoming tangled in it. Veronica's hand traveled down to Heather's ass, and she gave it a sharp squeeze. Instinctively, Heather let out a gasp, which quickly evolved into a moan, and gave Veronica a golden opportunity to slip her tongue into the other girl's mouth.

Without breaking the kiss, Veronica unbuttoned Heather's blouse completely and Heather took it as a sign to shrug it off, Veronica doing the same to remove her shirt. The two of them were left only in their bras and skirts, and before either of them could register it, the skirts were gone, too.

Veronica's hand slowly traveled down to Heather's panties. She gasped, desperate for Veronica to touch her where she needed to feel it most. She was so desperate, she wanted to scream, to shove Veronica's hand down there, or better yet, shove Veronica's _head_ down there and hold her there to lick and suck and touch all the right places until she came, screaming out her name.

"Soaked for me already?" Veronica asked, her voice full of teasing. Heather's clit was beginning to throb, she was so aroused. It was almost painful how soaked she was, all because of Veronica Sawyer. But Veronica loved to tease her.

She ran her fingers over Heather's entrance agonizingly slowly, a thin layer of fabric separating the warmth of her fingers from the wetness of her pussy. Heather tried to grind onto Veronica's hand, but she pulled away. "Not yet," she whispered, unclasping Heather's bra and tossing it away. Heather reached over to unhook Veronica's, but before she could, Veronica had already removed it and thrown it aside.

And then Veronica pushed Heather down onto the bed, laying down on top of her and latching her mouth around one of her nipples.

Heather couldn't suppress it anymore. She moaned, loudly. Veronica took this sign of encouragement and grabbed Heather's other nipple and began rolling it between her fingers, pinching and squeezing more every time Heather gasped.

"Ugh... Veronica..." Heather moaned. "Oh my god... oh my _god_ , you're so good..."

Veronica pulled away from Heather's chest, smirking.

"You think this is good? Just wait. It gets better."

Heather was desperate for friction on her clit now. She was so desperate she was almost sobbing. She needed Veronica to touch her, she needed it now or she thought she just might scream.

And Veronica gave it to her.

She removed Heather's panties and licked a slow line up her entrance. Heather bit down on her fist to keep from screaming.

"I need you. I need you now," she begged. "I want this so bad."

Veronica obeyed. She dug her tongue into Heather's folds, hitting her walls and making her body go slack. She groaned, desperate for more. Veronica grabbed her waist and held her as close as possible, and just as she thought she'd never go any deeper, Heather grabbed her hair and shoved her farther in, that being enough to make her scream for real, a high pitched noise that was music to Veronica's ears.

"Ronnie... ohh..." Heather moaned, grinding against Veronica's mouth, her pleasure heightening with every second the other girl licked, sucked, teased her pussy. "More, more. _Please_."

Veronica dug her tongue farther in, and Heather tightened her grip on Veronica's hair. She yelled out her name, riding her face like her life depended on it. Veronica wrapped her lips around Heather's clit, sucking harder than she thought she could. A string of profanities fell from Heather's lips, between screams and moans of "Veronica, oh my god!"

Heather's mind completely clouded. She could only think of Veronica's mouth on her clit, sucking and pulling and making her moan louder and louder. Her vision went white when Veronica licked and hit that one spot that Heather had never managed to find, not even when she pleasured herself like this. Sparks shot through her body, pleasure coursing through her veins as she begged for more.

"Nghh... Veronica, there. There! Right _there_!"

Heather felt her pleasure heighten again, even when she didn't think it was possible. Her body stopped responding to her, she ground against Veronica's lips and Veronica kept sucking on her clit, making her scream her name over and over again.

A knot began to form in Heather's stomach. Her vision clouded yet again, and she squeezed her eyes closed, getting lost in the sensations Veronica was giving to her. She begged for Veronica to go faster, to suck harder, to touch her more, and every second she felt Veronica's body on hers was another second closer to Heather's climax. She could already feel it coming, she knew she wouldn't be able to stop even if she wanted to. Veronica kept going, heightening her pleasure and making her yell, and the knot in her stomach tightened, and Heather pulled Veronica closer to her, and when Veronica's lips tightened on her clit, the knot came undone.

Heather came, screaming out for Veronica. Her vision went completely white and she felt her muscles tense, pleasure building and releasing again and again inside her core like a fire being ignited, then extinguished. Over, and over, and over, each time stronger than the last. She held Veronica close to her clit until it became painfully sensitive, and even then, she was reluctant to let her go. Veronica pulled away with a small smile, seeing Heather completely _destroyed_ under her hand.

"You're so..." Heather whispered, struggling to breathe. "You're so... so good..."

Veronica laughed, she honestly let out a laugh. Heather only rolled her eyes and tried to catch her breath.

"Have you done... that before?" Heather continued between labored panting. "I couldn't possibly believe... that was your first time..."

Veronica brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "I've done it once or twice, but... uh, never with a girl," she replied. "Why? Was... was I your first?"

Heather blushed madly again, nodding shyly. "Yeah..."

Veronica smiled, glad that Heather seemed to enjoy it as much as she did. Quickly, she began to gather up her things and get dressed, when Heather stopped her.

"Ronnie?"

"What?"

"Can I... can I do you?"

Veronica gave Heather a questioning look, but didn't freak out. "You don't have to," she responded plainly.

"But I want to. Please?"

Veronica pulled Heather close to her and whispered, "I want you," onto her lips before kissing her hard, just like she had before. And this time, Veronica straddled Heather.

Heather gave a small giggle, feeling Veronica's wetness on her thigh. "Desperate much?" She asked, mimicking Veronica's voice. Veronica scoffed, guiding one of Heather's hands to her nipple. Heather took it upon herself to bring the other hand down near Veronica's clit, but she was already grinding down hard against Heather's thigh.

Heather ran her finger over Veronica's nipple lightly, and Veronica gave a silent moan, her mouth falling open but no sound coming out. She still rocked her hips, desperate for any friction she could get on her throbbing clit. Heather wasn't so much of a tease like Veronica, so she wasn't about to make her wait. Heather just wanted to hear Veronica scream her name.

Heather touched Veronica's clit. A simple touch was enough to make Veronica buck up into Heather's hand, gasping and moaning like mad. She was a mess for her, she couldn't help it. Veronica could feel Heather growing more and more wet, and she wasn't even pleasuring her. Heather was about to get off from watching Veronica moan under her touch.

But Veronica wanted to give Heather something more. So she waited for Heather to slowly insert one finger into her entrance, pumping it in and out slowly, and Veronica smirked and pushed two fingers inside of an unsuspecting Heather. Heather screamed, gasping for air and relishing the feeling of Veronica grinding against her finger. She inserted another, then another, until Veronica was three fingers full and trembling with pleasure.

"Faster..." Veronica whispered, and she began to pump her fingers inside of Heather faster. Heather bit her lip, a whine threatening to break out.

"No, I want to hear you," Veronica demanded, and Heather opened her mouth and moaned. Heather sped up her fingers, feeling Veronica's walls clench around her every time she moved in and out of her. Their moans were growing louder by the second, and both of them were riding the other's fingers to the same rhythm, pushing themselves deeper and moaning together, overcome with pleasure _together_.

And Heather pressed her thumb against Veronica's clit, and Veronica threw her head back at the sudden increase in pleasure, shooting like electric shocks through her whole body, all at once. Completely powering over her, leaving her helpless to Heather's movements. She ground faster, crying out for Heather to go deeper and push harder and to keep going, right there, right _there_.

And Heather did, she kept pushing right on that spot that made Veronica whine louder with every second of contact, and she yelled out again.

"Oh... Heather, oh my god!"

"Come for me, Ronnie," Heather encouraged her, still grinding against Veronica's hand.

"Ugh! I'm close, I'm so close..."

"I know. Keep going, come for me. Come for me."

And Veronica grew lost in Heather's pleading, hearing the blonde girl begging her to come _for_ her, come _on_ her, come _because_ of her. Feeling Heather's fingers reaching all the right places, touching her everywhere she needed to be touched, making her feel so complete and so full of nothing but pleasurable shocks that she rode out one by one, each becoming longer and more regular than the last. She couldn't hold it back anymore, feeling her muscles tense and shake and feeling herself spill all over Heather's hand as she choked out a moan.

Heather kept whispering to her as she came, as she moaned louder and louder. "That's good, keep going. Keep coming."

And Veronica did, unable to stop for at least half a minute before her muscles finally stopped tensing. But she still felt the pressure of Heather pushing her fingers inside of her, and her clit slowly became more sensitive than it ever had after an orgasm, making every second of contact painful.

"Heather... it hurts," she choked.

"Keep going," Heather pleaded. Heather still rode Veronica's fingers, speaking between moans.

"Heather-"

"Keep going, Ronnie. Please."

Veronica reluctantly obeyed, wondering why she was letting Heather McNamara take charge of her. Each time she ground against Heather's fingers, she winced in pain at the contact of her sensitive area. But each time, the pain faded more and more, and the pleasure built more and more, and after a minute or so, Veronica was feeling nothing but pleasure, heightened even more from what she felt last time.

"I want you..." Heather demanded, between thrusts, "to come again."

"I can't," Veronica cried, unable to find the spot Heather hit last time that made her come undone all over her.

"You can, Ronnie," Heather mumbled, thrusting farther up into Veronica and grinding harder against Veronica's fingers, moaning louder. Louder, louder.

Veronica screamed. She had screamed before during sex, but not like this. Her pleasure was no longer containable. She knew now that she would be able to come, she wouldn't be able to hold back. As she felt Heather clench around her hand, she knew she felt the same way.

"I'm gonna... uhh, I'm gonna-" Heather spat between moans and cries of Veronica's name.

"Together," Veronica muttered, thrusting farther into Heather.

Heather yelled out, thrusting up into Veronica as she came, her juices spilling all over Veronica's hand. That sensation was enough to send Veronica over the edge, pulling Heather closer to her as they rode out their orgasms together, trembling and shaking and breathing heavily as they came.

After a moment in silence, Veronica looked up at Heather. They were both completely disheveled and broken, and filled with nothing but pure joy.

"We should study more often."

 

**Author's Note:**

> please just remember that this is my first time writing smut and that I'm a cinnamon roll that probably shouldn't be doing this. forgive me for bringing this into existence.


End file.
